Bad Boy
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Roy is being a bad boy, and Eliwood plans on fixing that problem… WITH HIS WHAT? RoyxEliwood, incest, LOTS of YAOI. Don't like sexy yaoi? Don't read! One-Shot


**Oh, why humans must give in to such guilty pleasures, I will never know.**

I walk into the house slowly, hoping my father isn't home. I had got into another fight at school, and ended up beating the kid to a bloody pulp. Not the nicest way to explain, but it's what happened. I close the door and head towards my room, when I'm stopped by a deep voice.

"Roy. What are you doing?" His voice is very monotone, so I'm hoping he didn't get a call from the school.

I turn around to him, smiling foolishly. I look up at him, and see him staring down at me angrily. I back up a little.

"Hi father… Did you have a nice day?" I smile again, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, until I was called at work. What did I say I would do if this happened again?" He takes a step forward.

I back up slowly, as I don't want to be punished. The kid deserved to be beat!

"P-please, no, father…" I lower my head.

He takes another step forward, so I turn and run toward my room. I gasp as I don't move anywhere. I look back, seeing him holding me in place. He picks me up and carries me towards his room.

"Father, please! I'll behave!" I beg as he closes his bedroom door.

"That's exactly what you said last time, and you got in trouble again. How do you expect me to believe you when I know you'll just get in trouble again?" He drops me on the floor in front of his bed.

"Because you didn't raise a liar?" I look over my shoulder at him pleadingly.

"Or at least I tried not to raise a liar. Move." He commands, and I know exactly what he means.

I sit on my hands and knees, my ass still sore from last time I was punished.

"Please, father, my ass still hurts from last time I was punished!" I whimper, looking back at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't get in trouble and I wouldn't have to punish you. Now take em' off." He orders.

I slowly reach back and pull my pants down slowly. I hear him chuckle as he sees my bruised ass. I slip my underwear off completely, letting them fall to the floor. I don't hear him moving, so I look back at him.

"Aren't you gonna punish me?" I ask quietly, hoping he's changes his mind.

"I really did that? Roy, I'm sorry." His voice is quiet as he stares at the bruises.

I feel a soft hand on my ass, making my face red. His hands slowly trail down, stopping at my thighs. I whimper quietly, feeling a strange pleasure tingling in my stomach. Why is his touch making me feel like this? I don't understand at all.

I start thinking about last time he punished me, he had slapped my ass so hard it left bruises, but I guess I deserved it. I had gotten this same feeling while he helped me back up and I stood partially naked in front of him. I went into my room with a raging hard on, so I had to touch myself. He walked in on me doing it, and he showed me how to do it the right way, which I thought was normal.

I feel myself start to get hard as he continues to massage my bruised ass, making me moan. I didn't hear his confused huff as I let myself slowly fall to the ground.

"Roy, are you okay?" Eliwood asks, stopping massaging my ass.

I look back at him. I don't care what he thinks; I've always wanted my father, and more than just as my parent. I roll over, leaning back slightly, my eyes half closed. I know my face is bright red, and my cock is sticking straight up.

"Father, I'm a bad boy. I need punishment." I pant, lifting my legs slightly.

His face gets a little red, but he leans forward. I feel him grab my cock, making me moan and close my eyes.

"Yes, you're a really bad boy. Begging sex from your father." I hear him growl, but at the same time, I feel something hot around my throbbing erection.

I open one eye and look down at him. My mouth drops open, letting a loud moan slip out of my mouth. His tongue slips down the side of my erection slowly, forcing me to try to keep my hips down. He reaches forward with one hand, roughly squeezing and massaging my testicles.

I give in to my resistance, snatching up a large handful of my father's silky red hair. I lean back against the bed as his tongue ravishes my member, which is now leaking pre-cum. Feeling the pressure down in my lower regions build up unbearably, I whimper as look down at his bobbing head.

"Oh, f-father, harder, please," I beg past my panting as I force his head farther into my crotch.

Just as I asked, he sucks harder and faster. I feel my climax coming quickly, so quickly in fact, I barely have time to warn him as the hot, white liquid sprays from my cock and into the back of his throat. I moan loudly, but don't let go of his head.

"Sorry, I was gonna warn you," I pant an apology.

He pulls his head up, my cum steadily dripping from his mouth. I lean closer, wanting more. I nervously go to kiss him, but miss and end up kissing his chin. To try to play it off, I start licking my cum off his chin. He pulls away a little, staring down at me, half smiling.

"What was that?" He demands gruffly, but doesn't look angry.

"A, a kiss?" I stutter.

"Really? Is that was that was supposed to be? This is a real kiss." He roughly presses our lips together, grabbing the back of my head and forcing our lips into a tighter lock.

I moan through the kiss, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. I taste the salty after taste of my cum in his mouth, but continue to tongue him back. He slips up on top of me. I feel his clothes brush against my erection, making me groan.

"Take your clothes off!" I demand as I tug on his shirt.

I watch as he takes his tunic off, then removes the undershirt. He stands up, right in front of my face and takes his pants off. Removing his underwear, his huge cock sticking up in front of my face. I gasp, as his cock is _at least_ twice the size of mine.

Before he does anything else, I grab the head of his cock. He looks down at me, his eyes narrowed. Even past that, I can see he wants this as much as I do. I softly lick the slit, making him shudder. Just as I pull away, his cock is forced into my mouth. I try to gasp past his hard on, but it's too big.

"Finish what you started boy." He orders as I'm pushed down onto the floor.

I give in and start sucking as he sits on my face. I grab his waist as he grabs two large handfuls of hair. I feel the tip of his cock in the back of my throat, making it a little hard to suck and breathe. He lowers his head, his eyes closed and his face dark red.

Moaning and closing my eyes, I hold his waist tighter and suck harder. I hear the bedroom door open, making both of us look over. My father's best friend, Hector, looks up. His blue eyes get wide and his jaw drops.

"Oh… R-Roy, I guess you're busy at the moment… I'll come back later?" He slowly backs up, closing the door behind him.

I look back to my father, unable to say anything past his giant cock in my mouth. He softly strokes my identical red hair.

"Don't worry about Hector, it'll be fine. He'll keep his mouth shut." He whispers as he keeps petting my head.

I decide he's right and continue sucking. I can tell it's a little awkward now, but I'm sure that will pass soon. He starts rocking his hips into my mouth, making me gag slightly. I start huffing, but I can tell that he's enjoying it again.

"Oh, Roooyyy…" He moans my name, long and drawn out. "I'm gonna cum…" He warns me, like I _didn't_ do for him.

I don't know how he managed to swallow all my cum with my cock so far down his throat. I hope I don't choke. Talk about embarrassing. I decide to make it better for him like he did me, so I let go of his waist with one hand and grab his larger testicles.

I start massaging them, accidently pulling too hard when he pulls my hair. He groans, but I feel the creamy, sticky liquid spray into the back of my throat. Just as I feared, I gag, some of my father's semen seeping from the corners of my mouth.

He pulls out of my mouth, though he stays sitting on my face. I pull myself out from underneath him slightly with great difficulty. I sit panting, letting most of the cum fall out of my mouth. He cups my face in his hands, softly kissing me. A kiss completely opposite in emotion from our previous activities.

"F-father," I stutter, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"What? Had enough?" He stares down at me mockingly.

"No, f-fuck me!" I order as my cock starts painfully throbbing again.

I hear him chuckle as he gets off me. I sit up, looking at him confusedly. I watch him intently as he swipes the cum up off my chin and neck, coating three of his fingers in it. As he finishes, he places one finger at my entrance.

I groan as he forces his finger inside. He starts thrusting his finger in and out, then adds a second one. I let out a low grunt as he scissors his fingers. Despite the fact that he's my father, it feels amazing. I feel him softly stroking my inner walls, forcing a small moan out of me.

My moan turns into a gasp as he forces another finger inside. Just as my cock leaks some pre-cum, he pulls all his fingers out. I sigh in relief, but my relief is short lived as I feel the tip of his cock press to my entrance. He's taking to long for me, and it's making me rather irritable.

"Hurry and fuck me!" I command loudly.

"You're so needy! Remember, this is your punishment, I'll be as slow as I want." My father smirks at me.

"Fuck me!" I scream, not being able to last waiting much longer.

Just as I finish screaming, I feel him plunge deep into me. I let out a sharp cry, clawing at the carpet and blinking tears away.

"Want to stop now?" Eliwood teases.

"No! No! Please, I need my punishment! Remember? My punishment? I'm a bad boy, I need punishment." I reach toward him, grabbing his large, muscular thigh.

He leans closer, slamming our lips together as he starts thrusting into me. I grab the back of his head to bring us closer. I forcefully shove my tongue into his mouth. I feel him start to suck on my tongue, wrapping his tongue around mine.

We're both letting out satisfied moans, panting between each one. His thrusting is perfectly in time with our panting.

"Harder!" I command loudly past his tongue.

He starts thrusting harder, so hard that he's slamming into me. I throw my head back, feeling his head strike my prostate.

"Oh, father, faster!" I scream while arching my back.

He slams into it faster, electrifying my body in pure pleasure.

"Yes! Yes!" I cry out as he hits it over and over.

I feel his soft lips and sharp teeth on my neck, sucking hard. I feel him pull away, then bite and kiss again. I'm sure he's left a large hickey by now.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I scream.

"No, don't cum." He orders gruffly.

"Wha? Why not?" I huff, feeling the urge get almost unbearable.

"Because you're a bad boy. Don't cum." He bites my neck, almost sending me over edge.

"No! No, please, I've learned my lesson! I'm a good boy, I swear!" I beg as my cock leaks more pre-cum all over him.

"Don't cum." He repeats.

I whimper as my cock starts aching. He stops moving his hips, startling me. My eyes fly open, and I viciously glare at him.

"Fuck me! I won't cum, I promise!" I whine.

"No, your cum is all over me." He reaches down and grabs my cock, pumping hard.

"Ah! Stop, I'm gonna cum!" I scream as I shove his hand off my cock.

"No, you need punishment, _bad boy_." He grabs it again and starts jerking.

I can't hold it any longer, releasing my seed all over his stomach and hand. I scream 'father' as I cum all over him. I arch my back as I feel his cum fill me, causing me to groan as I it seeps out of me. I fall back to the ground, panting so hard I'm almost hyperventilating.

I open one eye and look up at Eliwood. He's smiling at me, but I know I'm in trouble. I came and I was told not to. He lies down next to me, petting my now limp member slowly. I look at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad boy. I came and you told me not to. Please, no more punishment." I whimper quietly.

"No, you did great. I didn't think you'd be able to hold it that long. You've been properly punished. You may go back to your room now." I watch as my father stands up.

"What? B-but that's it? You're just gonna make me go to my room now?" I also sit up, my ass sore.

"I figured you want to go back. You've had your punishment; you can do what you want." He climbs up into his bed, lying down with his hands behind his head.

I also climb onto his bed. He opens one blue eye and looks at me. I smile as I slowly crawl over the bed towards him. I cower away slightly as he reaches out. He pulls me closer to him, so I lay down against him. I lay my head on his shoulder, drape one arm over his chest and me leg over his crotch.

I feel his hand on my waist. "It's better if you sleep right now than doing anything anyway." He softly rubs my side.

"Father, am I really a bad boy?" I look up at him, wondering if he really thinks I'm bad.

"No, but you can be. Now go to sleep." He chuckles.

"I love you father." I smile as I let my eyes close.

"I love you too Roy." I feel him softly kiss my forehead, then lay his head against mine.

And unbeknownst to the sexy couple, Hector lay outside the door with a heavy nosebleed.

**So, don't hate! I personally love this couple, so, no flames! Please ****review**** and ****I love you all****!**


End file.
